The Casino
The Paradise Springs Casino (also known simply as The Casino) was a public space in Playstation Home. It was designed to have the appearance of a Las Vegas-style casino with many types of games for gambling. Games *Big 6 Wheel *Blackjack *Keno *Poker: Texas Hold'em-style poker *Slots: Both 3 reel and 5 reel versions. *Single Deck Blackjack *Video Poker *War *Bingo *Roulette Hotel Rooms *Complimentary Room - When entering the casino, the player would receive a free, hotel room, which was a very small private space that resembled a cheap hotel room. *VIP Suite - A personal estate that was awarded for reaching 100,000 in total winnings or purchasing the 40,000 chip bundle. *Penthouse Suite - DigitalLeisure has announced that the Tier 9 Casino Reward would be a new Penthouse personal estate for reaching $1,000,000 in total winnings. VIP Room After purchasing the golden VIP hat or the 40,000 chip bundle, or earning 100,000 in total winnings, players could enter the VIP Room which contained high stakes versions of select games found in the rest of the Casino. Waiting was shortened because there were fewer players in the VIP room. VIP Room Games: *Blackjack *Poker *Roulette *Single Deck Blackjack Rewards The Casino had many rewards for meeting various criterias: The Casino *Paradise Springs T-Shirt: Enter The Casino space *This is My Poker Face T-Shirt: Purchase your first set of chips *Keys to the VIP: Earn 100,000 in chips *Paradise Springs Potted Plant: Lose 3 games in a row - Any Game *It's Only a Problem When I'm Losing T-Shirt: Win 3 in a row - Any Game *Tier Level (All Games) **Tier 1 (All Games) - Orange Tux **Tier 2 (All Games) - Magician's Outfit **Tier 3 (All Games) - "The King" Outfit *Casino Tiers **Tier 1 **Tier 2 **Tier 3 **Tier 4 **Tier 5 **Tier 6 **Tier 7 **Tier 8 - Hot Tub: Reach 750,000 in total earnings. **Tier 9 - Penthouse Estate: Reach 1,000,000 in total earnings. *Lucky Fountain **Miniture Fountain (Retired) **Sparkler (Retired) **The One Glasses Big 6 Wheel *Gators: Land on the Joker *Big 6 T-Shirt: Spin 10 times in a row *Board Shorts: Level Up to Tier 1 *Stylish Cardigan: Level Up to Tier 2 *Club Earrings: Level Up to Tier 3 *Heart Earrings: Level Up to Tier 4 *Two-Tone Shoes: Land on the Casino Logo *A Brand New Car!: Win at Big 6 Blackjack *Stack of Chips: Bust 10 times in one sitting *Chicken Sandwich: Double Down 10 times in one sitting *Blackjack T-Shirt: Get Blackjack 10 times in one sitting *Silver Coin: Push (Tie) the dealer 10 times in one sitting *Deck of Cards: Split 10 pairs in one sitting *Phantom Mask: Level Up to Tier 1 *Decorative Diamond: Level Up to Tier 2 *Dress Pants: Level Up to Tier 3 Keno *Keno T-Shirt: Play Keno 10 times *Paradise Springs Clock: Level Up to Tier 1 *Double Golf shirt: Level Up to Tier 2 *Boxing Gloves: Level Up to Tier 3 *Stein: Get zero numbers in a Draw *Black Gloves: Get 9 or more numbers in a single draw Poker *Poker T-Shirt: Play a complete game of poker *Big Blind Track Pants: Eliminate 3 players in a single game *Tacky T-Shirt: Level Up to Tier 1 *Carnival Mask: Level Up to Tier 2 *Decorative Clubs: Level Up to Tier 3 *Martini Glass: Win 5 hands in a single game *First Place Trophy: Win a game against 6 players *The Ace of Spades: Win a hand with pocket rockets (Pair of Aces) *Outta My Way T-Shirt: Win with a Straight or better Slots *777 T-Shirt: Get Triple 7s *Slot Machine T-Shirt: Play 10 times *Hawaiian Shirt: Level Up to Tier 1 *Boots: Level Up to Tier 2 *White mask: Level Up to Tier 3 *Winner's Check: Win Jackpot or win 1000 chips in a single spin Video Poker * War *War T-shirt: Play 100 Hands in one sitting *Foam Swords: Go to war 10 times in one sitting *Dapper Button-Down Shirt: Level Up to Tier 1 *Lucha Libre Máscara: Level Up to Tier 2 *Spade Earrings: Level Up to Tier 3 *Monocle: Win 1000 chips from tie bets in one sitting Category:Public spaces Category:Mini-Games